As demonstrated in German Pat. No. OS 1,950,153, a push-rod lock can be operated with a key or a latch and can set the positions of one or two push rods. Locking of a cabinet door to a cabinet body then takes place only by means of the locking ends of the push rods. As shown in German Pat. No. GM 84 29 153, the push rods are axially movable on the cabinet door and their locking ends are designed in a fork shape. The locking ends are pushed into the closed position onto a holding pin that is part of a holding block mounted on the cabinet body or onto a U-shaped plate mounted on the cabinet body.
This method of locking the cabinet door to the cabinet body is not adequate especially when the switch cabinet is very high and the door to the cabinet does not have good torsional rigidity. Furthermore, the bracing of the cabinet door to the cabinet body is not uniform so that the closed position of the cabinet door may not be well sealed.